Kataware-doki
by Tsukasa desu
Summary: Kataware-doki : Senja. Atau kondisi saat bukan sore atau malam. Keadaan saat garis dunia menjadi samar dan mungkin bisa bertemu sesuatu yang bukan manusia.


Kataware-doki

I don't own anything

Inspired by Kimi No Na Wa By Makoto Shinkai

Manga Black Bird by Sakurakouji Kanoko

Kataware-doki : Senja. Atau kondisi saat bukan sore atau malam. Keadaan saat garis dunia menjadi samar dan mungkin bisa bertemu sesuatu yang bukan manusia.

.

.

.

Suara kereta lewat yang memekakan telinga sama sekali tidak mengganggu seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Barangkali dia tidak terganggu dengan suara kereta karena telinganya sedang disumbat oleh earphone putih. Rambut uniknya tertiup angin dan menutupi sedikit wajahnya. Udara bulan oktober tampaknya membuatnya mengeratkan jaket tebalnya. Stasiun Konohagakure, di situlah tepatnya dia berada. Pindah ke kota kecil yang agaknya masih jauh dari kata modern, sangat berbeda dengan Tokyo. Menghembuskan napasnya lega ketika dia melihat seorang pria paruh baya keluar dari mobil pick up tua berwarna biru.

Pria paruh baya itu langsung menghampiri sang gadis yang kini berdiri menyambutnya dengan senyum manis di parasnya. "Maaf ya sudah membuatmu menunggu lama." Pria itu memeluk gadis di hadapannya dengan sayang.

"Tidak apa-apa yah".

"Bagaimana kabarmu Sakura ?". Tanya pria itu dengan tatapan yang penuh kerinduan pada puterinya yang kini sudah beranjak remaja.

"Aku merindukanmu". Jawab Sakura dengan sedikit mengoda ayahnya alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan.

Mereka terkekeh secara bersamaan, Kizashi kemudian mengangkat dua koper yang Sakura bawa ke bak belakang mobil dan mereka kemudian melaju dengan pick up tua itu menuju tengah kota Konoha yang sepi dan jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota Tokyo. Kota yang di kelilingi oleh bukit dan sawah penduduk ini bukanya baru Sakura lihat, dia sering mengunjungi ayahnya serta kakek dan neneknya di kota ini ketika musim panas meskipun hanya seminggu. Dan kali ini bukan hanya seminggu, tetapi dia sepenuhnya akan tinggal di sini selama sisa masa SMAnya. Pindah karena keuangan ibunya sedang kacau, orang tuanya berpisah sejak dia berusia empat tahun. Kini Sakura akan tinggal dan mengabiskan hari-harinya di kota kelahiran ayahnya.

Sakura meenurunkan kaca jendela dan bersandar di sana, merasakan angin bulan oktober berhembus di sore hari ini. Dari kejauhan dia sudah bisa melihat bukit tempat kuil itu berada. Kuil yang di urus oleh keluarga ayahnya secara turun temurun. Sakura sangat suka Konoha, setiap detailnya, jalanan yang sepi, pohon-pohon, bentuk tanahnya yang berbukit-bukit serta penduduk yang ramah.

"Apa tidak apa-apa pindah sekolah di tengah semester begini ?'. Suara pria di sebelahnya membuat Sakura kembali ke dunia nyata. Dia menatap sejenak ayahnya.

Sakura terkekeh kecil yang membuat ayahnya mengernyit " Tak apa yah, aku bisa menyesuaikan".

Kizashi geleng-geleng kepala dengan puterinya ini, yah dia memang pintar.

"Bukannya ayah senang aku pindah ? Ayah jadi punya asisten di klinik kan ?". Canda Sakura lagi.

Kizashi terkekeh "Asal kau tidak mengacaukan".

Menjadi satu-satunya dokter umum di kota ini adalah impian Kizashi, mengabdi pada kota kelahiranya. Itu salah satu alasan dia bercerai dengan ibu Sakura.

Pick up tua itu sampai di rumah dengan arsitektur khas tradisional jepang, berada di atas bukit dan bersebelahan dengan kuil. Di bagian depan rumah itu terdapat klinik kecil Kizashi. Sakura turun dari mobil dan memperhatikan rumah di depannya. Merasakan suasana yang sangat di rindukannya. Dari dalam rumah terdengar bunyi derap langkah kaki. Pintu geser terbuka dan tampaklah seorang wanita tua mengenakan yukata rumahan, sangat tradisional. Wajahnya sudah penuh dengan guratan usia, tetapi senyum tidak lepas dari wajah tua itu ketika melihat cucunya.

"Nenek !" Sakura berhambur memeluk neneknya. Yang di balas dengan sapuan lembut di helaian merah muda itu. Kizashi segera membawa masuk koper Sakura, tidak mau mengganggu reuni cucu dan nenek ini.

"Ayo masuk di luar dingin". Ajak nenek dengan suara berat. Tetapi Sakura seakan membeku di depan pintu. Dia ingat sesuatu.

"Di mana kakek ?". Tanya Sakura. Neneknya menghela napas keras.

Sakura berlari menaiki tangga menuju kuil di sebelah rumah, kira-kira ada sekitar 100 tangga atau lebih, dari kecil Sakura tidak pernah berhasil menghitung dan selalu lupa di tengah-tengah. Setelah neneknya memberitahu bahwa kakeknya tengah berada di kuil segera saja Sakura berlari, orang yang paling ingin ditemuinya tentu saja kakek tercintanya, yang selalu menceritakan dongeng-dongeng yang selalu Sakura tunggu sejak kecil. Udara bulan oktober tidak mencegahnya dari keringat karena berlari menaiki tangga, terlihat gerbang tori sudah hampir dekat. Dari atas bukit di kuil, Sakura bisa melihat pemandangan seluruh kota Konoha.

Perhatiannya teralihkan oleh suara berat dari arah dalam kuil, itu pasti kakeknya tengah membacakan doa, dia melangkah menuju kuil, melewati pohon mamoji super besar di depan kuil, matanya mendongak mengawasi pohon yang luar biasa itu, di sekeliling batangnya dilingkari tali dengan kertas mantra.

Sakura menunggu kakeknya dengan sabar sampai selesai. Dia mengawasi seisi kuil, tidak asing lagi dengan setiap detailnya. Ternyata kakeknya sangat lama, Sakura keluar kuil dan menuju kuil kecil di belakang pohon besar tadi.

Dari keseluruhan bangunan, Sakura hanya tertarik dengan kuil kecil ini. Sejak kecil Sakura selalu merasa hanya kuil kecil ini saja yang memiliki nuansa mistis. Begitu juga dengan lukisan tengu yang tertempel di depan kuil. Burung gagak hitam yang misterius, sayapnya terkembang memenuhi lukisan. Kakeknya bilang lukisan ini sudah ada di kuil sejak dahulu. Tengu adalah makhluk dalam legenda Jepang. Salah satu _Kami_ penunggu gunung, atau _yōkai_ yang erat hubungannya dengan burung elang atau gagak. Pakaiannya mirip dengan pakaian pendeta _yamabushi_ yang menempa diri di hutan dan gunung. Tengu memiliki hidung yang panjang, wajahnya merah, memiliki sepasang sayap, serta kuku kaki dan tangan yang sangat panjang. Tengu bisa terbang bebas di angkasa sambil membawa tongkat yang disebut _kongōzue_ , pedang besar _tachi_ , dan kipas berbentuk daun _hauchiwa_. Itulah yang pernah Sakura dengar dari kakeknya.

Sakura terkekeh membayangkan hidung panjang dari tengu, tiba-tiba tawanya berhenti dan seakan dia membeku. Apa baru saja itu dia melihat mata tengu itu berkilat merah ? Angin bertiup dan membuat dahan pohon mamoji bergerak-gerak. Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Sakura mendengus dan menunduk menatap sepatu Adidas putih keluaran terbaru yang di belinya di Tokyo. Yang benar saja, dia menatap tajam lukisan tengu di depannya. Tidak berkedip sekalipun. Hening, hanya ada suara serangga gunung.

"Sakura".

Hampir tersedak dengan ludahnya sendiri, Sakura berjengit luar biasa terkejut dengan suara barusan yang membuatnya otomatis berbalik menuju suara itu. Matanya bergetar, sedetik kemudian dia menghembuskan napas keras dan menurunkan bahunya.

"Kakek, yang tadi mengagetkanku, tahu". Jawab Sakura seraya mendekati kakeknya dan memeluk singkat kakek tua dengan rambut memutih itu, sang kakek masih memakai pakain kuilnya.

Memerhatikan cucunya, kening pria itu berkerut "Kau seperti mau ikut bersamaTengu".

"Hah ?".

"Ayo, kita kembali. Sudah senja". Sakura mengangguk dan bergelayut pada kakek tercintanya ini.

Mereka menuruni tanga menuju rumah yang hangat.

"Berapa usiamu Sakura ? 15 ?". Tanya kakenya ketika mereka sudah berada di depan rumah, perhatian Sakura teralihkan dari edo furin yang tergantung di teras depan klinik. Suaranya membuat Sakura baru melihat keberadaan benda itu.

Sakura menatap cemberut kakeknya "17 kek, kakek kan mengirim hadiah ulang tahun ku".

Pria tua itu tertawa renyah sembari masuk rumah. Kizashi dan neneknya sudah menunggu di ruang tengah dengan hidangan makan malam yang sudah tersaji di meja rendah. Sakura rindu ini.

Sakura langsung duduk bergabung sementara kakeknya pergi membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian.

"Nek, kenapa masih menggantung edo furin ? musim panas kan sudah lewat ?". Tanya Sakura di sela-sela obrolan.

Sebelum neneknya sempat menjawab, pria tua yang baru saja ikut bergabung menimpali

"edo furin mengeluarkan bunyi yang nyaring, bisa mengusir roh-roh jahat. Dan membawa keberuntungan. Tidak peduli musim panas atau bukan. Kita harus tetap memasangnya."

Sakura terkekeh dengan penjelasan kakeknya, kemudian keluarga itu menyantap makan malam dengan tawa dan canda yang memenuhi ruangan, terdengar bahkan sampai ke luar.

.

.

.

Pagi ini cuaca agak mendung dan udara dingin sudah menyerang, mengganggu Sakura yang bergelung di selimut hangatnya. Sayup-sayup suara orang mengobrol di depan mengusiknya dan terpaksa dia bangun. Hari pertama sekolah, di sekolah baru.

Sudah siap dengan seragam sma Konohan, Sakura duduk di depan teras klinik, ada sepasang suami istri yang seumuran dengan kakek dan neneknya, pagi-pagi sudah menjadi pasien pertama ayahnya. Membuat Sakura menunggu sebentar, hari ini dia akan diantar ayahnya ke sekolah.

"Sudah siap nona ?". Tanya ayahnya begitu keluar dari klinik. Sakura membuat gerakan seakan sedang memberi hormat kepada kapten.

Rambut Sakura berkibar tertiup angin, perjalanan menuju sekolah kali ini tidak biasa, dia duduk di bak belakang mobil ayahnya karena kursi penumpang di depan sedang di pakai oleh pasangan tua tadi. Sakura sudah tidak sabar bertemu sekolah barunya. Dia melewati beberapa anak yang berjalan menuju sekolah, ada yang berjalan dan ada yang naik sepeda. Mungkin dia akan minta sepeda kepada ayahnya nanti. Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat gedung sekolah sudah dekat.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan". Kizashi mengacak-acak rambut putrinya dan memberikan kecupan kecil di sana.

Sakura melambai pada pick up yang sudah berjalan menjauh itu. Dia menarik napas dan mulai memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Yosh".

Melongokkan kepala di kelas yang akan menjadi kelasnya selama sisa sma. Sakura memerhatikan orang –orang yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya. Sepertinya mereka anak yang baik dan ramah, pikir Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura". Sakura menoleh dengan panggilan itu dan dia ber-ojigi dengan sensei di depannya ini, rambutnya aneh. "Ayo, masuk".

Sakura mengikuti sensei berambut nyentrik sewarna perak ini. Ku kira hanya ada di Tokyo gaya rambut seperti ini, Sakura terkikik dalam hati.

Seisi kelas seketika senyap begitu Kakashi sensei dan Sakura berdiri di depan kelas. Semua mata memerhatikan Sakura, seakan ada sejuta pertanyaan dan ada banyak rasa ingin tahu di sana.

Kakashi berdehem lalu memperkenalkan Sakura sebagai murid pindahan dari Tokyo, Sekejap kelas menjadi riuh lagi begitu tahu ada anak baru dari Tokyo.

Sakura agak gugup kali ini "Salam kenal, mohon bantuanya ya teman-teman". Mencoba memasang senyum yang mungkin tidak akan terlihat mengerikan karena bercampur rasa gugup. Akhirnya Sakura duduk di belakang tepatnya di sebelah cowok pirang dengan kulit kecoklatan dan mata biru cerah. Cowok itu memberikan Sakura cengiran yang mampu membutakan mata. Lalu tangannya terulur " Hai Sakura, aku Naruto. Ketua kelas, salam kenal ya. Ku harap kau suka Konoha". Suaranya lumayan nyaring, Sakura membalas uluran tangan itu dan berbicara sekenanya karena Kakashi sudah menegur mereka.

Sakura memerhatikan sekali lagi teman-teman barunya, mereka cukup bersahabat. Jam Istirahat lebih tak terduga lagi, hampir semua anak berkerumun di mejanya, dan entah kenapa Naruto bertindak seperti pengaman konser. Cewek berambut indigo yang duduk di depannya kini duduk menghadap dirinya, ada pula cewek bercepol dua, lalu pria dengan rambut aneh mirip jamur yang memberikan tatapan anjing kecil kepada Sakura. Ada cewek dengan rambut pirang yang terlihat paling modis dari yang lainnya. Serta teman-teman yang lain masih duduk di bangku masing-masing tetapi ikut memerhatikan kerumunan Sakura

"Jadi kau dari Tokyo ? wah keren ya ".

"Kau anaknya dokter Haruno ya".

"Berarti kau cucu biksu di kuil kan ? sungguh tak terduga".

"Bagaimana Tokyo Sakura ?".

"Apa rambutmu asli ?". Begitu serentetan pertanyaan yang di ucapkan bergantian oleh mereka, yang ditanya malah cengar cengir sejak tadi karena bingung mau menjawab yang mana dulu.

"Kau sudah punya pacar ?". Begitu pertanyaan itu terlontar suasana menjadi hneing seketika. Semua orang menoleh menuju cowok yang duduk di pojok depan. Kemudian semua orang terkikik lagi dan suasana menjadi riuh kembali. Yang tadi itu Aburame Shino, cowok pendiam di kelas tetapi sekalinya dia berbicara sangat mengejutkan.

Dugaan Sakura tidak salah, mereka semua ramah. Kali ini Sakura pulang dengan jalan kaki bersama Ino, Hinata dan Tenten. Tidak lupa genk Naruto mengekor di belakang. Sakura memerhatikan setiap obrolan mereka. Sangat beda jauh dengan teman-teman yang ada di Tokyo.

"Di sini tidak ada kafe Sakura". Seru Tenten yang di balas cengiran oleh Sakura.

Lalu suara dari belakang berseru kencang" Tapi tenang saja, ada kedai ramen kok !". Semua orang menoleh dan memutar bola mata.

"Dasar Naruto."

Sakura mulai memahami karakter masing-masing. Termasuk cewek indigo yang banyak diam tetapi sangat manis dan baik hati. Dia mendapat setiap detailnya dari cewek pirang paling modis di sini, Ino. Hanya dalam beberapa jam Sakura sudah mendapat beragam info tentang teman-teman sekelas dari Ino. Termasuk kalau Hinata itu suka Naruto dan sebaliknya. Sakura senang dengan Ino yang cepat akrab dengan orang baru. Kini Sakura sudah mulai merasa akrab dengan semuanya.

.

.

.

Membongkar kopernya yang kemarin belum sepenuhnya dibongkar, Sakura mengeluarkan kamera SLR hadiah dari ibunya tahun lalu. Ke luar menuju ruang tengah tetapi tidak ada siapapun. Klinik juga sepi. Mobil pick up ayahnya tidak ada di depan rumah. Kemana semua orang. Dia menuju samping rumah dan menemukan neneknya sedang merawat tanaman obat.

"Nek, aku pergi melihat-lihat ya". Pamitnya dengan mengangkat kamera.

"Jangan terlalu malam ya". Seru nenek dari tengah-tengah kebun.

Sakura menuju kuil, dia jadi berpikir mungkin menaiki tangga ini adalah alternative olahraga untuknya. Mungkin karena ini kakeknya tetap sehat di usia senjanya. Dia melihat sang kakek sedang duduk di depan kuil, seperti tengah membuat kaligrafi di kanfas besar. Di sekitarnya terdapat tinta dan peralatan seni kaligrafi.

Sakura menegok kegiatan kakeknya dan sedikit memotret " Apa itu kek ?"

Memiringkan kepalanya menerka-nerka huruf kanji apa yang tengah di tulis kakeknya yang masih bungkam, konsentrasi penuh. Pikir Sakura. Tidak lama kaligrafi itu sudah jadi. Pria tua itu memberi Sakura ruang untuk melihat hasil karyanya. Sakura memerhatikan dengan seksama lalu mengejanya pelan.

"Ka ta wa re doki ?".Ucapnya tak yakin dengan alis dinaikkan sebelah menatap kakeknya.

Pria tua itu menghembuskan napas. Sepertinya cucunya ini sudah tergerus oleh modernisasi kota Tokyo. Kanji saja tidak bisa membacanya.

Dengan suara berat pria tua itu berujar "Kataware-doki." Jeda agak lama sebelum dia melanjutkan "Kau tahu apa artinya itu Sakura ?".

Sakura memberi cengiran dan memasang wajah berpikir keras. Kakeknya mengeleng pasrah yang dibalas tawa renyah cucunya.

"Kataware-doki adalah Senja. Atau kondisi saat bukan sore atau malam. Keadaan saat garis dunia menjadi samar dan mungkin bisa bertemu sesuatu yang bukan manusia." Jelas kakek dengan suara pelan dan menggema di seluruh kuil.

Sakura terpaku sebentar kemudian pertanyaan mucul di benaknya "Bukan manusia ?".

Sang kakek mengangguk "Makhluk yang bukan manusia".

"Seperti apa tepatnya itu kek ?"

Kakek tidak menjawab tetapi tatapanya menuju kuil kecil di samping, tepatnya lukisan tengu.

Sakura mengikuti pandangan kakek tatapanya pun terpaku dengan tengu yang berbulu hitam nan indah itu.

Membawa kamera dan berkeliling di sekitar kuil, membuat Sakura lupa waktu. Kadang dia memotret dengan kamera ponsel untuk dikirimkan ke ibunya di Tokyo, sinyal di atas bukit ini lumayan juga. Itu yang membuat Sakura betah berlama-lama di sekitar kuil. Sepi sekali hanya ada suara serangga gunung. Kakeknya mungkin sudah kembali ke rumah. Memerhatikan matahari yang sudah mulai menyingsing, warna langit berubah menjadi agak jingga. Hm Kataware-doki ? Sakura teringat kata-kata kakeknya. Dia berjalan memutari pohon mamoji dan sekali lagi melihat lukisan tengu sebelum mulai menuruni tangga.

Baru keluar dari gerbang tori tetiba saja angin berhembus dan daun-daun mamoji berterbangan. Sakura mendongak menatap langit senja. Bulan sudah mengintip dari balik awan. Tidak lupa momen itu dia abadikan dengan kameranya. Angin tetap bertiup dengan kencangnya, Sakura melupakan ponselnya yang tergeletak di teras kuil. Kembali untuk mengambil ponsel ketika angin semakin betrambah kencang, terdengar suara seperti kepakan sayap atau sesuatu. Bulu burung berwarna hitam nan panjang jatuh di dekat kaki Sakura, dia merunduk mengambilnya. Dari mana bulu ini datang ?

Dia berbalik ketika sesuatu seolah tengah melayang di udara di atas kuil, Sakura terpaku dari tempatnya berdiri. Sesuatu melayang itu seolah datang dari bulan yang masih mengintip malu-malu di waktu senja. Mata Sakura melebar begitu melihat sesuatu seperti seorang manusia dengan sayap hitam nan indah yang mengepak luas di langit senja. Bulu-bulu berjatuhan dari sayap itu seolah menjadi latar. Angin seolah datang bersamanya. Yang benar saja, Sakura jatuh terduduk melihat apa yang tengah terjadi di depannya. Sosok itu serba hitam, memakai kimono hitam. Perlahan sosok itu terbang rendah, dan kali ini kakinya yang memakai sandal geta menginjak tanah di depan Sakura. Dari jarak ini Sakura mampu melihat dengan jelas makhluk apa yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya. Tubuh tinggi dan tegap. Sayap hitam lebar nan indah menawan yang masih membuka dari balik punggung itu seakan menyatu dengan balutan kimono hitam. Sakura membeku di tempatnya. Wajahnya itu, putih pucat dengan mata merah menyala yang terkadang berubah menjadi hitam legam seperti jelaga. Indah. Rambutnya bergerak tertiup angin. Siapa makhluk ini ?

Sayap hitam kemudian terlipat di balik punggung. Dan sosok itu kini tengah menunduk menatap Sakura. Mata itu kini berubah sepenuhnya menjadi hitam tak berdasar. Sakura baru sadar bahwa sejak tadi dia menahan napas dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran oleh sosok serba hitam di depannya. Shinigami ? Sakura menatap horror sosok di depannya. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Dia mundur perlahan dengan sekuat tenaga.

Waktu seolah membeku dengan Sakura sebagai tawanannya. Jantungnya berdetak seperti bom, seakan bisa meledak kapan saja ketika sosok di depannya ini membuat gerakan entah apa pun itu. Di mana semua orang ? kakeknya ? tidak ini pasti mimpi. Sakura berbicara dalam hati, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. Dia menutup rapat matanya dan berharap ini semua tidak nyata sampai dia mendengar suara pelan dan lembut tetapi dengan nada yang sangat dalam.

"Baumu enak". Sakura membuka matanya dan dengan gerakan pelan mendongak menatap pemilik suara itu. Jelas makhluk di depannya berbicara, tidak ada orang lain lagi di sini selain mereka. Sosok itu mendekat dan Sakura seakan kehilangan paru-parunya. Mengangkat tangan mendekat lalu mengambil helaian panjang merah muda itu untuk mengendusnya seakan itu adalah sajian makan malam. Sakura sudah akan menangis dengan tindakan itu, tetapi dia heran saja kenapa sejak tadi bahkan dia masih sadar dan bukannya pingsan.

"Aku ingin memakanmu". Bisik sosok itu dengan suara serak di telinga Sakura dan membuat Sakura semakin sesak napas, dia sudah tidak merasakan jantungnya lagi. Gemetaran seluruh tubuhnya, napasnya tersenggal seakan berlari bermil mil.

Sosok itu menjauh dan berdiri dengan tangan bersedekap, memerhatikan Sakura sejenak sebelum melanjutkan "Kau menertawakanku, dan sekarang kau takut padaku". Suara itu kini dipenuhi dengan keangkuhan dan arogansi yang tinggi.

Sakura dalam keadaan tidak karuan ini masih bisa mencerna kata-kata barusan. Menertawakan ?

Sosok itu berjalan menuju kuil kecil dan menunjuk lukisan tengu dengan tatapan menuduh ke arah Sakura.

"Hidungku tidak panjang, bodoh".

Sakura menatap linglung sekitarnya, apa ini ? Sakura mengumpulkan keberanianya dan mencoba menyimpulkan sesuatu yang sedang berputar di kepalanya, tidak mungkinkan ? Menoleh dengan gerakan dipaksakan Sakura memerhatikan dengan seksama sosok di bawah pohon itu.

Menelan ludah dengan susah payah Sakura mencoba bersuara "Kau . . "

Suaranya serak dan bergetar "Kau Tengu ?".

Sosok itu mendekat secepat angin dengan sayap hitamnya, berjongkok di depan Sakura dan menyeringai. Sungguh luar biasa takutnya Sakura dengan apa yang ada di depannya ini. Yokai. Tidak salah lagi. Siluman tengu. Apa ini hukuman untuknya ? Senja masih berada di balik awan. Benar, senja membuatnya bertemu dengan mahkluk yang bukan manusia. Tidak menyangka kata-kata kakeknya itu benar.

"Aku akan datang padamu mulai besok setiap senja, Haruno Sakura". Suara angkuh itu menggema di sekitar pepohonan.

"Berdirilah ! ". Serunya tak sabar dan mengangkat Sakura berdiri dengan sekali jentikan jari.

Sakura tekejut bukan main kali ini.

"Maafkan aku". Hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa ? " Bentak Tengu itu dengan dagu terangkat dan tatapan tajam seakan menembus Sakura.

"Aku tetap akan memakanmu meskipun kau meminta maaf seribu kali".

Sakura jatuh terduduk lagi tidak sanggup menahan ketakutanya. Tetapi suara tawa keras mengagetkannya. Tengu di depannya tertawa seakan ada sesuatu yang lucu.

Dia terbang secepat kilat dan duduk di dahan pohon mamoji dengan santainya. Secepat di aterbang, secepat itu pula ekspresi di wajahnya berganti, kali ini sangat serius.

"Aku hanya bercanda."

"Kakekmu akan membunuhku dan klanku kalau aku memakanmu". Lanjutnya kali ini dengan senyum tipis menawan dengan latar belakang langit senja yang indah.

Yang benar saja, kenapa siluman ini menakutkan dan menawan di saat bersamaan. Tiba-tiba sang Tengu menghilang dan kini di samping Sakura, dia terbang cepat sekali.

Menatap Sakura intens seakan meneliti tiap jengkal wajah Sakura, napas Sakura kini sudah agak tenang dari sebelumnya meskipun dia masih gemetaran.

"Siapa namamu ?". Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari benak Sakura, dia tenggelam ke dalam mata hitam tak berdasar itu, terus terpaku dari mata kemudian bulu mata panjang yang membentuk bayangan setiap kali mata itu berkedip, hidung mancung dan rahang tegas. Bibir penuh dan berwarna kemerahan. Kulit pucat yang kontras dengan warna serba hitam lainya tetapi seakan bersinar terang. Rambut hitam lembut menjutai sampai ke dahinya. Indah. Makhluk ini sangat indah.

Sakura baru saja menyebut siluman makhluk indah ?

"Sasuke". Ucap pelan Tengu yang kini Sakura tahu bernama Sasuke. Sakura terdiam lagi. Tidak melepaskan tatapan dari mata hitam itu.

"Sasuke". Sakura mengulang kalimat itu seakan dia akan lupa kalau tidak dia ucapkan lagi.

"Hn". Gumaman tidak jelas Sasuke sebelum sang Tengu dengan perlahan mendekat ke arah Sakura, tatapan Sasuke terpaku pada bibir Sakura. Tanganya membelai sebelah pipi gadis itu seakan ingin menenangkanya dari segala rasa takut. Tangan satunya lagi menyusup ke pinggang Sakura menariknya semakin mendekat. Dan senyum tipis menawan itu menjadi penutup sebelum bibir mereka bertemu, berpautan lembut dan hangat. Sangat hati-hati seakan penuh perasaan, seakan hanya dengan ciuman itu mereka saling bertukar pikiran yang ada di benak masing-masing. Seakan ciuman ini membawa kerinduan tak kasat mata yang belum pernah Sakura rasakan. Membawanya terbang entah ke mana, membuatnya lupa dia ada di bumi atau dimensi lain. Membuat seluruh ketakutannya hilang terbawa angin.

Bibir itu pun menjauh, tetapi Sakura seakan enggan membuka mata. Tangan lembut itu masih berada di wajahnya. Sakura membuka mata perlahan dan paras indah di hadapannya kini tengah menatapnya, dia memberanikan diri menyentuh sisi wajah Sasuke. Meresapi setiap lembut kulitnya, usapannya turun menuju rahang tegas itu. Sakura menahan napasnya kali ini. Apa sebenarnya dia ? Tengu, ya tentu saja. Sakura menurunkan tangannya dan menutup mata. Ini pasti mimpi.

"Kau menyukainya ?". Tanya yokai di depannya ini dengan mata tetap pada Sakura.

Sakura yang masih bergeming, tidak mengerti pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kau menyukai setiap jengkal diriku, begitu kan ?".

"Kau sangat menakutkan". Jeda sebentar dengan kening Sasuke berkerut " Tapi kau juga sangat Indah, Sasuke".

Sasuke berdiri dan setengah melayang, sayapnya kini terbuka lebar. Seakan ingin menunjukkan pada Sakura betapa indahnya dirinya.

"Aku yokai. Jelas aku menakutkan. Aku bisa memakanmu sekarang jika aku mau".

Sakura berdiri dengan sisa gemetar yang ternyata masih ada.

"Kau akan pergi ?". Bukannya menanyakan hal lain alih-alih bertanya pertanyan aneh itu. Sakura menyadari senja akan segera berakhir. Dia belum mau senja berakhir.

"Tentu saja". Jawab Sasuke singkat yang masih setengah melayang.

Sakura merasakan sesuatu seakan menguap dari dirinya. Dengan suara pelan dia bertanya lagi " Kau akan datang lagi besok ?". Tanpa menatap Sasuke melainkan menunduk menatap sepatu putihnya.

Sasuke diam.

"Aku akan datang". Sasuke turun dan berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih menunduk. Lalu dia mengulurkan tangan kepada Sakura. Dengan ragu Sakura menerima uluran tangan itu dan dia tersentak oleh tarikan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke. Kini dia berada di dekapan sang Tengu. Hangat dan tercium aroma hutan. Mistis dan menghanyutkan. Dia membalas pelukan itu. Hanya sekejap sampai senja menghilang begitu pun Sasuke sang Tengu. Sakura tertegun di tempatnya, apa benar dia menghilang atau hanya karena senja menghilang maka Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya. Masih banyak pertanyaan yang berada di benak Sakura. Kenapa Tengu mendatanginya ? Apa dia marah karena Sakura tertawakan ? Kenapa dia mencium Sakura ?

Dia berjalan perlahan mengambil bulu hitam panjang dan menggenggamnya erat seraya memandang lukisan Tengu di kuil. Siluman. Yang benar saja, Kataware-doki benar-benar membuatnya bertemu sesuatu yang bukan manusia.

Sakura meletakkan bulu gagak itu di bawah bantalnya. Dia mematut dirinya di cermin, wajahnya sepucat tofu yang di masak neneknya. Sungguh ini bukan mimpi ?

Sejak kejadian di senja itu Sakura mencari tahu tentang Tengu, entah lewat internet ataupun bertanya lebih detail kepada kakeknya.

.

.

.

Membaca buku sejarah agaman Shinto di perpustakaan sekolah, Sakura terus mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak mungkin tentang makhluk mitologi Tengu. Sekolah hari itu tidak tenang, entah karena apa. Sakura mendengar beberapa kerumunan seakan membicarakan seseorang. Sakura hanya sayup-sayup seperti ini "Dia tidak masuk lagi ?".

"Aku ingin melihat wajahnya".

Sakura ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Ino, tetapi dia terlalu sibuk dengan kejadian aneh yang menimpanya, bahkan dia belum genap tiga hari di kota ini. Tetapi harus berurusan dengan yokai tampan bersayap hitam dan bernama Sasuke.

Hari itu Sakura cepat-cepat berlari ke kuil menjelang senja, hanya untuk kembali bertemu dengan "teman" barunya sang pria bersayap. Dia menunggu, duduk di teras kuil. Tetapi anehnya sampai senja menghilang dia tidak muncul, atau bahkan Sakura tidak bertemu satupun "sesuatu yang bukan manusia". Sakura berjalan ke kuil kecil dan menatap lukisan Tengu sangat lama. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Dia kembali ke rumah.

Begitupun hari berikutnya, dia tidak muncul. Setiap hari selalu begitu. Sakura seakan merindukan entah apa. Menunggu setiap senja menjelang dan kembali dengan perasaan hampa dan kecewa. Seminggu sudah dia seperti itu berlari naik dan turun tangga. Kakeknya piker Sakura sedang rajin-rajinnya ke kuil sampai suatu sore dia dikejutkan dengan kakeknya yang mengikutinya ke kuil.

"Kau tidak boleh percaya padanya". Sakura menoleh. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan kakeknya.

Pria tua itu ikut berdiri di sebelah Sakura dan menatap lukisan Tengu.

"Dunia kita berbeda Sakura, kau tahu itu." Sakura masih bergeming.

Pria tua itu menatap Sakura " Sasuke tidak akan datang lagi". Mata teduh kakeknya seakan menyadarkan Sakura. Kini pandangan Sakura seakan buram terhalang oleh air mata yang mendesak keluar.

Dengan suara tercekat menahan tangis Sakura bertanya " Kakek pernah bertemu dengannya ?".

Pria tua itu hanya tersenyum seraya berjalan menuju ke arah tangga, berhenti sejenak menunggu Sakura yang menyusulnya setelah memandang sebentar lukisan Tengu itu.

Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya, seakan seperti mimpi. Memang sepertinya yang kemarin itu hanya mimpi. Tetapi dia menyimpan bulu hitam itu di bawah bantal. Sakura beranjak dan membalik bantalnya. Tertegun dengan apa yang dia lihat, bulu gagak itu menghilang. Buru-buru dia mencari di seluruh sisi kamrnya. Tidak ada. Dia berlari menuruni tangga menuju ruang tengah, ada nenek dan kakeknya yang tengah asik menonton teve.

Dengan suara gemetar dan napas menburu dia bertanya kepada sang nenek "Apa nenek menbersihkan kamarku ?

"Nenek menemukan bulu hitam panjang di bawah bantal, tidak ?".Sakura semakin panic setelah menyadari bahwa, neneknya tidak pernah membereskan kamarnya. Sejak awal sudah menjadi kesepakatan bahwa Sakura akan membereskan kamarnya sendiri. Bahkan usul itu darinya. Tidak mungkin dia secara tidak sadar membuang bulu itu. Tidak. Dia limbung dan terduduk di dekat meja. Semua hanya mimpi.

Dia mendengar suara oaring berbicara dari klinik, dengan keadaan yang masih limbung dia masuk ke klinik dan mendapati ayahnya sedang ada pasien. Sakura duduk di meja kerja ayahnya sambil memerhatikan.

"Butuh bantuan yah ?". masih dengan suara serak Sakura memaksakan senyum.

Ayahnya menatapnya sejenak dan ikutan tersenyum "Sepertinya kau yang butuh bantuan sayang".

.

.

.

Hari senin, Sudah seminggu Sakura menjadi siswa di Sma Konoha. Kali ini dia tidak membenci hari senin, karena hari senin di Konoha sangat berbeda jauh dengan di Tokyo. Tidak ada hiruk pikuk orangg yang sedangg terburu-buru, tidak ada berdesakan di ketreta. Yang ada hanya jalanan yang asri dan sepi. Berjalan bersama Ino dan Hinata menuju sekolah sudah menjadi kebiasaan rutinnya. Dia akan meninggalkan mimpinya yang kemarin dan benar-benar melanjutkan kehidupan normalnya lagi. Begitu sampai di Gerbang Sekolah seolah Sakura baru saja menemukan habitat aslinya setelahh terdampar di hutan. Itulah yang dia rasakan. Melewati koridor menuju kelasnya, lagi-lagi gerombolan cewek-cewek memicarakan entah apa.

"Jadi heboh lagi ya ?". Tanya Tenten.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, sudah seminggu". Timpal Ino tidak tertarik.

"Apa sebaiknya kita tidak menjenguknya ? dia teman kita kan ?". Tanya Hinata pelan dan lembut.

Sakura hanya diam tidak mengerti dengan apa yang teman-temannya bicarakan.

Tiba-tiba cowok dengan rambut mirip jamur berlari ke kelas dan mengumumkan sesuatu.

"Dia sudah sembuh, dia masuk kok. Sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya di koridor ini !". Semua orang seakan tertarik dengan berita yang dibawa Lee. Beberapa cewek yang ada di kelas keluar, cowok-cowok tetap diam di tempatnya. Kini Ino, Tenten dan Hinata pun keluar menuju koridor kelas, Sakura mau tidak mau ikut.

"Ino, ada apa sih ?". Tanya Sakura yang merasa bodoh ikutan berdiri di koridor kelas, seakan menyambut calon presiden saja.

Ino menepuk jidatnya dan Tenten seakan terkejut sedangkan Hinata tepa diam.

"Jadi begini, maaf karena seminggu ini aku lupa memberitahumu." Jawab Ino dengan wajah penuh rasa penyesalan. Apaan sih ?

"Ketua OSIS kita dari kelas sebelah tidak masuk selama seminggu karena sakit tipes". Jelas Ino kepada Sakura yang masih belum mengerti. Jadi ini yang sedang dibicarakan semua orang sejak kemarin.

Baru Sakura akan masuk kembali ke kelas sampai tatapanya terpaku kepada sosok yang berjalan di samping Naruto. Berjalan santai menyusuri koridor kelas. Detik itu juga seakan paru-paru Sakura dipompa sangat keras, dia lupa cara bernapas. Jantungnya seakan berdetak secara slow motion sehingga dia hanya mendegar suara jantungya saja. Seakan seluruh suara di dunia ini sedang di mute. Sosok itu dari kejauhan sama persis dengan yang dia lihat di kuil, sama persis dengan sosok yang menciumnya di kuil. Apa ini lagi-lagi mimpi karena Sakura terlalu meridukan sosok itu ?

Seakan baru saja tersadar, dia menggunacng bahu Ino.

"Ino, siapa dia ?". Tanya Sakura seakan berbicara pada orang tuli.

"Hei, ada apa dengan mu ? "

"Santai saja, Dia Uchiha Sasuke. Ketua OSIS Sma Konoha".Jelas Ino dengan bangganya pada Sakura yang mengeja pelan nama itu seakan itu rumus matematika.

"Wah setelah sakit sepertinya dia semakin tampan ya". Celetuk Tenten.

Naruto dan Sasuke semakin mendekat dan Sakura seakan membeku seperti habis di tusuk pedang es. Tatapanya beradu dengan Sasuke.

"Yo, Selamat pagi" Suara cempreng Naruto menyapa semua orang yang ada di koridor kelas itu.

Semuanya terkikik, ada yang menyapa Sasuke dan menanyakan kabarnya.

"Aku sudah sembuh". Itu kalimat pendek sebagai jawaban dari Sasuke. Suaranyapun sama.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sejenak lalu kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Semua orang kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Hanya ada Sakura dan Ino yang masih berdiri di koridor.

"hei, Sakura ?". Ino memegang bahu Sakura yang sejak tadi diam seperti patung.

Sakura menoleh dengan wajah pucat.

"Kau sakit ?". Tanya Ino khawatir, Sakura hanya menggeleng dan masuk ke kelas.

Tidak mungkin. Sakura mengulangi kalimat itu terus menerus sambil berlari di lapangan basket di jam istirahat itu. Dia tidak ikut Ino memakan bekal. Dia butuh berpikir tentang semua ini. Semua keanehan dalam seminggu hidupnya di Konoha. Duduk di pinggir lapangan dengan napas tersenggal, Sakura membenamkan kepalanya di lutut. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar akibat berlari. Tidak lama kemudian dia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan tercekat melihat siapa yang datang.

Uchiha Sasuke. Ketua OSIS.

Sakura tidak bergerak sedikitpun, masih menatap terkejut. Sedangkan cowok di hadapnnya duduk di sebelahnya. Menyerahkan botol air mineral yang langsung diterima Sakura, gerakannya seperti robot. Dia tidak berpikir. Pikiranya pergi entah ke mana. Sakura meneggak sampai setengah botol.

"Sepertinya kau sangat sehat".

Sakura menoleh cepat dengan lawan bicaranya ini.

"Maaf ?"

"Kau berlari di siang hari begini".Jawab Sasuke yang kini sepenuhnya menatap Sakura. Ekspresinya berubah keras.

"Terimakasih minumanya, Sasuke". Sakura memberanikan diri berbicara, agak aneh mengucapkan nama Sasuke.

Sasuke masih diam, tatapannya lurus ke lapangan basket.

Sakura mencoba berbasi-basi "Kau sakit ?".

"Kau murid baru ?".Tanya Sasuke alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Diam yang menyesakkan. Sampai Sasuke tiba-tiba berujar "Apa kita pernah bertemu ?"

Dengan cepat Sakura menoleh. Mencari-cari sesuatu entah apa pada ekspresi wajah Sasuke. Tetapi Sakura malah terdiam tidak bisa menemukan suaranya.

Kini Sasuke menoleh sepenuhnya kepada Sakura, menatapnya intens "Aku tidak tahu ini apa. Tapi aku bermimpi tentang dirimu selama aku sakit". Suara Sasuke sedikit bergetar.

Sakura masih menunduk menatap rumput di bawahnya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Akhirnya Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan air mata yang mendesak keluar tetapi ia tahan dan dengan suara bergetar ia berkata "Percaya atau tidak , aku juga bermimpi tentang dirimu. Tengu".

Sasuke terdiam selama beberapa saat sampai dia tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambut Sakura.

FIN

.

.

.

Dari lantai dua kelas 2 b, Ino dan kawan-kawan tengah memerhatikan dua orang yang sedang duduk berdampingan, bahkan kdang tertawa bersama.

"Hei , Sakura menag telak".

"Sejak kapan Teme mau dekat-dekat cewek ?"

"Sakit sepertinya merubahnya."

Semua orang di sana ikutan tertawa.

Hai apa kabar ? fic absurd di malam Helloween. Entahlah. Lagi buka Google dan lihat doodle helloween jadinya kepikiran cerita kayak gini. Oke ficnya terinspirasi dari berbagai pihak dan dirombak sana sini. Well, hope you like it. And let me know what you think 'bout this fic.

You'll find many typos. Sorry.


End file.
